School Fair
by SweetxSnowxDream
Summary: Kurama is suckered in by his classmates to be a princess for the school fair. What happens when Yusuke and Kuwabara try to get Hiei to join in the competition to win Kurama's heart? Find out inside XD K&H Lemon in last chapter :P COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Amaya: Hey there all! i hope you missed me XD! This isnt the story that i had been talking about a while ago...i still havent been able to get started on it! but this is something i wanted to write since i think about a year or two ago, just never did XD. **

**Yasu: We are hoping for a lot of readers, since we keep getting reviews from our others like its going out of fashion**

**Amaya: Yea, so hope you enjoy :)**

**School Fair**

I can tell there is something going on by the way my classmates are watching me, and not just the girls; they seem to have something big on their minds, somehow including me. It is starting to make me squirm, but I don't let it show; instead I force myself to keep reading my book, since there is nothing else to do. It helps to get them out of my head, but soon I am absently staring at the pages as my mind seems to travel to something different; a certain demon who is my partner in combat and the one I have fallen hopelessly in love with.

Shifting my body slightly, I look out the window, hoping to catch even the smallest glance of him; maybe sitting in the tree or flitting away. I let out a small sigh; apparently luck isn't on my side, for I see nothing out of the ordinary. I don't have long to dwell on it, though, for I am soon snapped out of my thoughts by the bell that signals the end of the school day.

Putting down my book, I look over and notice that a crowd of girls had quickly surrounded my desk, pretty much trapping me in place. Unease instantly fills me. What ever they had been thinking about is now gong to be revealed and, by how nervous they all are, I can tell it isn't something good. I smile at them, showing none of my anxiousness – a talent I had learned from years of being chased by them. I notice several of them blush. It is one of the girls from the front that speaks up, looking nervous as heck.

"M-Minamino-kun, w-we were wondering…i-if you could p-possibly do us a f-favor?'

My smile stays in place, though I can feel the anticipation build. Here went nothing.

"That would depend on what I'm being asked to do"

It is either my politeness or the fact that I don't seem annoyed that must have made them more at ease for another girl steps up from the back, looking less nervous.

"Well, it is for this year's festival; we have an activity that's sure to wow the crowd and we were hoping you would do us the honor of playing the important role in it."

I became curious as to what the part might be and find myself asking, "And what part would that be?"

Bad mistake.

****K&H4ever!****

"A Princess!! They want you to be the princess in a matchmaking activity!?"

I sweat drop as both Kuwabara and Yusuke look about ready to laugh.

"Uh, yes. They caught me when I was about to leave and," I rub the back of my head. "I couldn't find any way to refuse them." The memory of their eyes turning puppy dog-ish again is making me give in.

With that said Yusuke and Kuwabara can't control themselves any longer and fall to the ground, laughing hard and clutching their sides. I let out a sigh. I had known this was going to happen, yet I had still told them. The only one who is not laughing is Hiei, who is leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed and looking bored. I chance a glance at him, loving how, since he is shirtless from a battle with Yusuke, his muscles ripple and gleam with small beads of sweat. It reminds me of the sweat of when you are making love, and I have to stop myself as my thoughts go dirty.

I look up from his torso to his face and blush when my eyes meet his, and I know he had seen me staring. I instantly turn back to the others, who are just now getting up, only a few giggles leaving their lips and small tears in their eyes. Kuwabara is the first one composed.

"So…uh…why'd they ask you? I mean, why didn't they pick a girl?"

I blush more at this; they had told me the reason.

"I was chosen because, in their own words, 'I am the perfect wet dream for both males and females, and anyone would want to win my heart"

Yusuke, with a slight blush that makes me wonder if he thinks the same, looks at me confused. "Then why are only guys participating?"

I didn't think I could get any redder, but I did and I have to look away. It didn't make matters any better when I felt Hiei staring too.

"Though they chase after me, they are all big yaoi fan girls, and they said that it would be better if I were with a guy….because I'm considered…a 'hot uke'."

From the corner of my eye, I swear I see Hiei smirk, but as fast as it comes, it disappears. It makes me confused but I don't have time to dwell on it as both Yusuke and Kuwabara each put an arm around one of my shoulders, grinning like idiots they are.(Amaya: **hehe used it again**) Kuwabara is the first to speak, his grin turning into a warm smile.

"Well since you have to be the princess, I'm rooting for you to find someone special."

I blush and steal another glance at Hiei, who's watching us with a barely contained scowl. Yusuke must have noticed my glance for he tightens his grip on my shoulder. With an evil smirk to Hiei, he moves one hand under my chin, bringing our faces close, so close that I can feel his hot breath on my lips. My blush goes brighter.

"I think I should join in the fun, and then maybe I can get a chance to kiss you, Kurama."

My eyes widen and my face goes redder, enough to make my own hair jealous; I had always thought Yusuke was very attractive, and he had added a nice flirtatious purr to his voice. A strong aura suddenly surrounds us, making me look toward Hiei. He immediately turns and flits off; right after I see that it had been his right arm that was emanating the strong aura.

Yusuke's grin gets wider, and he pulls back. My face still bright red, I quickly excuse myself, not knowing at all what he is planning. I have to get home and finish the last bit of homework I had left, and hoping that maybe Hiei would show up after.

**Amaya: i know this was short, but i assure you that the next chapter will be longer! If you liked it please R&R!**

**Yasu: Yes, Lady Amaya only feels like writing when she gets reviews XD**

**Amaya: until the next chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amaya: Alright! chapter 2 is up! man i had to write and rewrite things in here and it took so much time!! ive also been so busy this week, but its finally done XD**

**Yasu: Yes this is the week that lady Amaya is graduating! and today is the special day. I wish you the best of luck :)**

**Amaya: thank you Yasu. You are very kind XD anyways i was so excited by how many reviews that i was getting this week that i just HAD to finish this before the end of the week, even though i told some of you that i wouldnt have it done until after :) But here ya go **

**Amaya/Yasu: ENJOY!**

******K&H4eva******

**Chapter 2**

For two days, I feel my blood boiling when I watch, from a tree, as Kurama is being forced to help out with the stupid human girls in his class, non-stop. They keep him in the school all day to help them with the designs for their activity, which to me is just plain stupid. He doesn't need to worry about human things; he's a spirit fox who can rule over anyone. A sudden image of Kurama 'in control' pops into my head and I quickly shake it out, turning my attention back to the window.

I notice that he doesn't look like he minds the work, though, he actually seems to be having a little bit of fun, and this is what gets to me; seeing him smile at all of them though it should be to me. I even dig my nails into the bark as I see one of the girls 'accidentally' bump into him, which he just lets off with a smile.

I turn away when I can no longer stand it, knowing that I will do something drastic if I continue watching, which will not be good for pleasing Kurama, and knowing that his time of spending with them is soon to stop anyways, seeing as the fair is tomorrow. I jump down onto the ground and instantly encounter the two buffoons. I'm a little thrown off, seeing as how I didn't sense them before, but I don't let it show, instead I opt for anger because I'm still pissed about what they did the other day.

Yusuke smirks at me. "Hey, Hiei, what were you doing up there?"

I cross my arms over my chest and, forcing myself not to blush, glare at him.

"Hn, and why should I tell you, detective?"

Yusuke's smirk goes wider. "Well, Kuwabara and I happen to know that Kurama is in the school right now helping the girls."

"Right" Kuwabara chimes in. "So we know you were watching him"

I scoff, like I would tell them the truth. I turn to leave.

"Well, I guess you don't want to join the activity then?" Yusuke asks, his voice dripping with mischief. "The prize is Kurama's heart"

My hands move to my pockets and I turn my head to face them, giving them my best cold look. "Why would I want to win the stupid fox?" In my heart I know that's not true; I want the fox to be mine.

Yusuke's smirk turns evil and he shrugs. "Well, I guess you won't mind if he gets won by another guy"

I freeze at this. He keeps going.

"I bet Kurama will be so head over heels after the kiss they are supposed to share, after the guy wins, that he will fall madly in love with him"

My hands clench into fists inside my pockets at the thought of another man's hands on my fox and Kurama actually enjoying it.

"They will be inseparable, even going to the point where they will eventually ignore us all together to spend more_ precious_ time together"

I can tell that Yusuke knows he has me like putty in his hands, when I see his smirk getting all the bigger. I turn my body around to face him, my face now wearing a determined look; I'm going to make the fox mine.

"Fine, I'll sign up"

Suddenly, the smirk is gone and Yusuke's face breaks out into a huge grin. He brings me over a copy of the sign up sheet. I growl at how planned he seems to be and rip it from his grip, almost ripping the paper by the force. After I get the fox, I plan to go after them and not for the good reason either.

*****Day of the Fair (Kurama)*****

The fair is so crowded that I'm sure I can get lost within it in seconds. I don't even know where I'm supposed to go; they had only told me to walk around until one of them found me. Not a very convenient plan, though. I walk around, hoping to find a familiar face, and check out all the other activities that are already going on. I spot Kuwabara seated on top of a dunk tank. I smirk to myself; Hiei will especially love this activity. He grins and waves to me when our eyes meet and I wave back, giving him a smile of my own. I can't help but giggle when someone suddenly sinks him and he falls into the water. Yes Hiei will really like this.

A sudden tapping on my shoulder makes me turn around to face the culprit. Maria, one of the girls I had been working with for the last two days, is standing there with a candy apple in her hand and giving me a big smile. She unexpectedly grabs a hold of my hand, almost making me fall forward, and pulls me through the crowd, the direction opposite to where I had been going.

After finally managing to worm our way through the crowd, we reach an almost deserted part of the fair grounds and I'm surprised at what greets us. Tall walls that almost look like a castle's, but are fake, surround the area. Maria brings us through the handmade door. Inside is even better. They hadn't told me that they worked on a lot of things before they asked me to be their princess, or for my help. The walls are decorated with pink flowers and curtains, and there are two big flights of stairs, that must have taken a lot of time to make, that lead to the chair that is to be my throne. The room, big enough to fit at least 50 people, is filled with girls working on the finishing touches that have not been done.

Maria pulls my hand again. I follow her into a side door, which leads to a small room, and I see the costume I have to wear hanging on a hook.

"You can change in here, we're just finishing some last touches then we'll announce that were ready to start." She gives me a big smile. "There are so many guys who have signed up for this activity that it might take at least two hours to finish."

She giggles as she sees my shocked expression, and turns to leave. Two hours? Was it really going to be that long?

I turn to my costume, shaking my head as I get a good look at it. I reach over and grab it. Removing my clothes, I slip on the dress. It's a tight fit but I manage to get it on. I turn to grab the tiara they had managed to make sparkle so much and put it on my head. They didn't buy me a wig or anything, since it was said that my hair was girly enough, which made me mad at the time.

I let out a sigh when I hear them call out that the activity is starting. I pat down my dress and my hair to make myself look good. I quickly stop myself and blush. Now I am really acting like a girl. The door opens and Maria pokes her head in, almost covering her disappointed look that I am already changed, but puts on a big grin when she sees the dress on me.

"Very nice, minamino-kun" She opens the door and walks in. She moves over to me, making sure everything is fixed to her liking, and then holds open the door for me. I take a deep breath and walk out.

*****Day at the fair (Hiei)*****

Damn that detective; he never said how many people would be here today. I can feel my personal space being probed every second and it's starting to piss me off. I don't even know where the he is; he must have taken off while I was worming my way through. With my hands and teeth clenched, I walk through more of the annoying crowd through to where I finally spot him; he is chatting with an older woman and seems to be getting quite lively.

Growling, I walk over to him, smirking when I see him flinch. He turns to me, a nervous grin quickly spreading on his face as he looks from her to me.

"Hey, there you are, Hiei. I was looking for you"

"Sure you were, Detective. That's why you're flirting with some woman. What do you think _your_ woman will say if she finds out?" I smirk more, seeing him go pale.

Yusuke quickly excuses us, leaving the woman to stand and watch, and drags me over to a small clearing.

"Hey, I was only just being friendly, I wasn't flirting." He hisses.

"Uhuh. You can't fool me detective"

"Fine" Yusuke grumbles. "Let's go find Kurama"

I nod, knowing that this day is going to be long.

**

We make it to what seems like a castle, but I know better, having to live in one with Mukuro. Yusuke doesn't seem to notice it, though; he's more surprised with how many guys there are. For me, it only makes me even more determined to defeat them all. I will not let any one of them close to my fox.

A loud voice booms over us, almost scaring me out of my skin, and I glare at Yusuke as he laughs behind his hand.

"Everyone who has signed up to participate in the 'Fight for love' contest, go in now. Anyone else must wait outside"

Yusuke takes that cue to leave, but not before giving me a pat on the back and a wink. I glare at his back until he's out of site then I turn back and follow the crowd into the 'building'. It's very dark, but I use my jagan to manage my way through, smirking all the while when I hear some of the men whine and groan.

Suddenly there is light, but it isn't on us, it is shining at something, or rather someone, on top of two flights of stares. The first thought that comes to mind is _wow. _Sitting up in a throne is none other than Kurama, but that's not what gets to me, it is what he's wearing. With a cute blush, Kurama is wearing a pink dress with a bodice that hugs his form perfectly that has various patterns of lace flowers, a four layer frill skirt, and a sparkling tiara to put it all together.

There are a bunch of cat calls that come from the audience, which only seem to make Kurama blush more and me angrier. I glare at the guys close to me and they instantly shut up. A girl walks up to stand beside the fox with a microphone in her hand and smiling lively to the crowd.

"Welcome one and all to 'Fight for love'! My name is Maria Hongo and I am the one who will direct you through the different obstacles to win this lovely 'maiden's heart!" She turns to Kurama, giving him a reassuring smile, and then turns back to the crowd. "The obstacles will prove you are worthy, and they will start as soon as we have two lines of 20 people!"

With that said, everyone moves about. I get lost in the push and shove, and somehow find myself on the right side of the room, along with the other 19. I glance toward Kurama and catch him looking over all the competitors. When his eyes meet mine, I can tell that he's surprised to see me there, and I give him a smirk, which only seems to get bigger when I notice another blush cross over his face.

"Alright!" Maria's voice booms over us once more. Kurama looks away. "We will begin!"

While they seem to be getting ready, I look across from my side and compare all of the guys who are on that side. None of them seem to be any match and I feel very confident. The one across from me narrows his eyes and I only smirk. This is going to be a piece of cake.

To be continued.... XD

****K&H4eva****

**Amaya: I tried to make this longer than the last chapter and it is XD its actually almost twice as long and i can tell that because on my word document the other was only 2 pages and this one is 4 XD. Anyways i hope you liked it! i know it was kind of a cliffie but im sure to have all the fun obstacles in the next chapter. It took me a long time to actually come up with what activities i could use to narrow 40 guys down to 2 :S but i had some help :)**

**Yasu: It was a sad sight before she had help, she was just sitting there with a determined expression but couldnt think of anything and she kept hitting the desk when she couldnt think of anything.**

**Amaya: *blushes* i didnt do that did i? i cant remember :( i think i used too many brain muscles :S Anyways please R&R if you liked it :) i just LOOOOOVE it when i get reviews and it makes me in a better mood when i know that people appreciate me XD**

**(\/)  
( .. ) **

**(")(")**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yasu: due to a stress of not having the story finished on time, Amaya will not appear until the end of the story. She is terribly sorry to have kept you all waiting. Please enjoy the long awaited chapter**

**Chapter 3**

Maria was right when she had told me there were going to be a lot of guys. I'm shocked with how many had actually signed up, and they all look so eager too. I glance at them all when Maria tells them to get in two lines of twenty, sizing them up. None of them really capture my interest, though, but it's hard to when I already have eyes for someone else, plus the fact that they all look like they can be perverts, with all their grinning, doesn't help much either.

As I look on the right, my heart stops when my eyes meet crimson ones. What is _he_ doing here? I blush when I realize that he has a chance to be my champion, which will mean I am in the mercy of his hands for the next two days. He smirks at me and I can feel myself going even redder, just imagining that smirk closer and him on top. I quickly shake the thought of my head and turn to look at Maria. I can tell that she is excited about all this by the way that she looks quite lively.

I watch as Maria turns to the girl behind the curtain and whispers something that I can't hear from where I am. She then turns back to the crowd.

"The first obstacle will be bull riding! And if I can get my assistants to bring them out, we'll get started"

I get confused at this. Did she mean she was going to bring in live bulls? Would anyone be able to handle that? Maria turns to me again with a mischievous smile on her face. Suddenly there are two more lights that shine down on the two different entrances. There is a girl on each side, carrying what looks like a real bull, but I can tell that it's fake by the stitching that is still visible, and the fact that no _human, _especially a girl, is able to lift one.

The two girls walk to the middle of the room and set the bulls down a good distance from each other. I look back at the crowd, noticing the curious look on Hiei's face as he gazes at them, and I smile to myself, finding it makes him look so cute.

******Obstacle 1: Bull Riding (Hiei)******

My mind seems to go completely blank when I watch as two girls each bring out a strange object that looks a lot like those animals that Kuwabara is always talking about on the television, where apparently men hold red capes to get their attention. What are they called again? She said they were bulls. What exactly are we supposed to do with them anyway; I know these ones are not real? That annoying girl on the stairs disturbs my thoughts when she speaks into that device again, making her voice go all around us.

"Okay, for this obstacle, I will need to have two volunteers from each side to come up and get on first. The one that lasts the longest will go onto the next round. We'll continue with this until eventually we have only 20 competitors left."

I hear a few people groan in my line and I wonder why, but suddenly somebody pushes me out roughly and a light shines right on me.

"We have our first volunteer for the right side. Now we need someone from the left."

One of the girls that had brought in the weird animal, waves me over with a big smile. Hiding my disdain for the ones who pushed me first, I walk up to her. Another light shines on the other poor fool who had gotten pushed out first, and he walks over to the other girl.

"Alright girls, help them on and then we'll start."

The girl on my side lowers the animal a bit, so I can climb on, and she whispers to me to hang on tightly. I look towards Kurama and see that he's watching me with a worried expression. I give him another smirk, hiding my confusion of whatever it is that I'm supposed to be doing. Suddenly the thing I'm on starts moving wildly, throwing my body in all different directions, and almost making me fall off. Alarmed, I grip tightly to what looks like its head with my nails.

Eventually, the wild moving starts to get a lot worse – almost like they want to throw us off fast - and I can feel myself slipping. I grip harder and grit my teeth, feeling my nails start to bleed, and my heart beating frantically in my chest. I chance a glance over to my opponent, finding him not where he is supposed to be. The animal seems to stop moving then. I let out a shaky breath, which I hadn't known I was holding, and I pull my hands free, feeling my heart pulse in my fingers.

"We have our first winner! If you would please move to the side we can start on the new round. The next two competitors please step up"

Once again the girl helps me and I jump off, almost falling sideways as my body has to become used to being still again. I manage to make my way over to the stairs, and look up again at Kurama. I can see the relief in his eyes when he smiles and it makes my heart beat faster. My attention seems to turn back to the obstacle as I hear the animals start moving again.

I watch as all the guys, like me, have to hold on for dear life as they are thrown ruthlessly around, and I'm thankful that I never have to do that again. The whole thing seems to go quickly with the winners of each round lining up after me on the stairs, and I can tell each of them is having trouble breathing. There is one round, though, where no winner is chosen, because both of them seem to fall off at the same time and end up getting disqualified.

"Alright! Obstacle number 1 is finished, and we have the 19 competitors who get to go onto the next level!"

All the losers groan as they are pushed out of the building by girls who are 'guards'. One guy even tries to get passed one of them, saying that he hadn't been ready and wants a rematch, and I watch with a smirk as 2 more show up to force him out. The animals are brought back just like they had been brought in, and that is when the girl on stage turns her attention back to us. Bringing the small device with her, she walks down the stairs on the opposite end, and makes her way around so that she is standing in the middle of both stair cases.

"Girls, if I can get you to bring out the next activity, we will begin."

******Obstacle 2: Holding Breath (Kurama)******

I let out a sigh of relief as the bull Hiei is riding on stops. His face is so utterly terrified that it makes a sharp pang shoot through my heart. He jumps off, I notice him almost falling, and he walks over to the stairs just below me. I shoot him a smile and he seems to make a small smile in return, then he turns back to the others. Right now, I don't particularly care about the others, so I just stare at Hiei - just watching. I notice that he is still shaken up quite a bit, it being his first time ever doing something like that, but I can tell he's having a good time watching the others, probably laughing in his head or something at how pathetic they look.

The whole thing ends quickly, making me a bit disappointed about the lack of time I can use to stare at him, and Maria leaves my side to walk down the stairs, but not before whispering something else to the same girl behind the curtain. I happen to know by now that she is getting them ready so that they can come out when she calls.

When Maria reaches the middle of the two staircases, she calls out for the action of bringing out the next event. Again, two lights shine on the two entrances. This time there is more than just one girl on each side, more like ten or fifteen. Four from each side carry out half a table, while the rest bring out medium sized bowls of water. The tables are placed directly beside each other, making one long table, and the bowls are placed so that they leave a bit of space in between each one. In total there are twenty bowls, ten on the front of the table and ten on the back. One girl ends up having to bring one back, seeing as how there are only nine-teen competitors.

"The second activity will be who can hold their breath the longest! Since there are 19 of you, the 10 who manage to hold their breath for the longest time will go onto the next round."

Maria motions the competitors to come over, and they all do so, Hiei seeming to be the last. Again I notice that his face is filled with slight confusion, but it doesn't last long as he catches a glance of the water. It seems to dawn on him then. All the competitors line up on both sides of the table, and Maria walks to the head of it.

"Ok, I want you all to have your hands behind your back as you do this, so as not to cheat." She waits until they all do so. "Also, when you hear the bell, you put your face into the water, alright? Anyone who delays will be disqualified immediately. There will be another bell at the end, signaling that we have our winners. All losers will be escorted away when they pull away from the bowl."

I watch as they all nod and get ready. Hiei takes a glance at me with such determined eyes that it makes my heart flutter in my chest. I give him a wink and smile for good luck.

******Obstacle 2: Holding Breath (Hiei)****  
**

I glare down at the water as though it is the cause of these stupid games, but then I look up at Kurama, determined when I see him watching me. I am going to win him if it's the last thing I do. He seems to halt at my look of determination but then gives me a wink and smile, and I force myself not to blush. I quickly turn back to the water. Suddenly the loud bell chimes in my ears and I push my head down into the water, keeping my eyes closed as I try to focus on keeping myself calm - if you panic, you tend to worry and then you lose breath.

All throughout the time I'm under, I hear the main girl's voice as she calls out the guys who pull their head out. My eyes are still closed, but it seems to be harder and harder to hold in my breath. It's not like I'm not used to this, seeing as how some demons I had fought thought it would be easier to kill me by keeping me under water, though I managed to pull them down with me, but this is the first time that I've been under so long. I stay determined though, thinking of only winning the fox.

Soon I feel myself losing consciousness, and I growl to myself knowing that if I pull out now, I will lose. Finally not being able to take it any longer, I lift my head, letting out my breath in huge gasps. My eyes are a bit fuzzy but I notice the guy across from me doing the same, and he gets shooed away. I watch and wait, still panting heavily, and become confused, seeing no one approaching me. I jump when another loud bell sounds, causing everyone to pull their heads away.

"Obstacle 2 is finished with our ten competitors remaining!"

"Huh?" I mutter to myself. Didn't I lose? Why isn't anyone pushing me to the losing side? I look up at Kurama, again he seems relieved. I still don't get it though; I lost. I suddenly realize, after counting the winners, that I'm number ten…the last number. That means I had just made it. A flood of relief washes over me; this means I didn't lose my chance to be with Kurama.

The girls all come back at that moment and take back the bowls and the tables, leaving the empty space for the main girl to step up toward us.

"You all did well on that activity, but I regret to inform you that this next activity may be harder for some of you." She waves behind her and suddenly a big screen pops up in between the two staircases. "Obstacle 3 is trivia, and if you don't know anything about anything, then you're gonna be in trouble"

She motions us to back up as suddenly ten girls each bring out a podium and then set them down, leaving quickly after. I watch as the others seem to walk up to a podium, so I do so too. I find myself looking to the screen when all of a sudden a bright blue light shines on it and it shows different words in boxes.

"As I said" The girl begins. "The 3rd obstacle is trivia. That means that my assistants are going to ask each of you a set of 6 questions. They will be about the 2 topics you choose. The 6 people who have the highest scores will go on to the next round. Also you will be numbered by which podium you're on, so that you know which number you are. " She moves to the side a bit, coming closer to us. "The categories are on the screen behind me, look at them all and make your decision quickly."

As I realize this is an obstacle required to use your brain, I suddenly feel uneasy; Kurama is the one with all the smarts in our group. I didn't know anything at all about stupid human things, and those that I did know were from Kurama himself. I let out a small groan in my head. This is it; I'm done for.

"Number 3, please pick a category."

With all my thoughts, I didn't notice when suddenly there's a girl in front of me, holding cue cards. I notice that there are girls for each of the other guys too. I gulp and look at the board. My eyes wander over them and seem to catch the word "demons". A small bright light goes off in my head; maybe if I'm lucky I can get this one, seeing as how I'm a demon after all.

"Demons"

She nods and flips through her cards. She seems to find her question easily. "These three questions will be 'What am I?' Which means ill read the description and you tell me what it is, alright?"

I nod, still somewhat uncertain. She reads out the words on the card.

"I am said to be a beautiful creature; with my long flowing silver hair and bright amber eyes, everyone around me falls easily to my charm. But I can be quite dangerous too."

The descriptions of the creature leave me to glance up at Kurama, remembering him in his youko form, and relating each of those points with it.

"Youko" I mutter, my eyes reluctantly leaving the fox.

She smiles. "Yes, that's right. Next question"

"I live in a world separated from others; a world that floats up in the air, and of non-stop blizzard and snow. I am a being that is all female, seeing as how no males are allowed to enter, because our race is rare and they are not needed for making children."

Yukina seems to be the first person to pop into my head at this description - she is after all born in the land of snow and she can give birth to children without men - but how does this girl have questions like these? I thought no one knew of the Makai? I'll have to ask Kurama about this later.

"Ice Apparition"

Again she smiles. "You seem to really know your demon stuff" she giggles. "Do you study it often?"

"No" I said gruffly. "Next question"

"Right," She looks down at the card again. "last question of the category."

"I am a being that rules over one third of a demon world. I have developed a flaw, according to the others; I have fallen in love with a human woman, and have even stopped eating humans so that I can always have a place in her heart."

A ruler of one third of makai, huh? It can't be Mukuro; she never fell for a human, and so far I don't know any of her flaws – well besides the fact that she's half machine. This one seems a little strange, seeing as how I don't particularly know anyone who has done the sort, but then I remember Yusuke mentioning something about it. And then I remember that he is the heir for Raizen, who happened to die from not eating humans….well… it's him. If I recall correctly, he's a mazoku.

"Mazoku"

"Well done. Now you must pick another category for the last two questions."

I look at the screen again, not really finding anymore categories that look like I can answer. I let out a sigh. "Television" Hopefully all those times of watching it with the buffoons come in handy, cause if not, I'm going to strangle them for wasting my time.

Once again she looks through the cue cards and gets the last three.

"Okay finish this sentence. 'Who lives in a pineapple under the _____?"

I feel myself sweat drop. What the hell kind of question is this, and why does it sound highly familiar? If I recall correctly, isn't it the song to the show about that stupid yellow square thing under water, that tends to annoy the hell out of me every time it opens its mouth, especially that obnoxious cackling? Wait…under water…can he be..?

"Under the sea?"

"Correct. Next question."

"Who is the actor who played Johnny Castle in the Movie 'Dirty Dancing'?"

I blank at this one. I think I remember watching it when I was dared to go out with Kurama one time, but I was so busy watching the fox I didn't pay attention. Damn it! If I thought I'd need it to win Kurama, I would have watched the damn movie! I growl to myself.

"…. I don't know..."

"I'm very sorry; I'm going to have to dock a point for that. The last question is: on the television show 'Just for Laughs' there was a riddle that they asked. It goes like this. What is it? 'More evil than the devil, greater than god, poor people have it, rich people need it, and if you eat it, you will die.'"

Another blank; I didn't even hear of this show this time. Damn it to hell!! Why do I have to know about these stupid television shows to win my fox!! Another growl, this time louder, and I swear I see the girl flinch, her smile fading a bit.

"Again…I don't know…."

"O-okay" she says, writing the score on the piece of paper and then forces a smile back at me. "You did well, though. "You got them most of them, good job."

I watch as she leaves, and let out sigh. I slap my hand to my forehead as I growl to myself, but thankful that it's over. Now all I can do is hope that I go to the next level, maybe that'll keep my mind off of punching my fist through the wall. When I get calm enough, I look around me and see that most of the others are already done, with only a few exceptions that seem to be on their last question.

******Obstacle 3: Trivia (Kurama)******

My first thought is 'wow' when I see the giant screen pop up from the floor. What do they have under there? Is something else going to be popping up anytime soon? With my sitting here up on the throne, I can't really see anything on the screen, though, the only thing I do know is that the color is blue, judging from the light that shines off of Maria. Speaking of Maria, I watch as she talks to all of the competitors, telling them what the next obstacle is going to be, and also find myself becoming a little bored. I wonder how many activities they have anyways.

I glance at Hiei, putting my hand under my chin on the chair – I know it's not really princess-like, but I'm too bored to care. He seems to be interested in her instructions and it makes my heart swell to know that he's taking this as a serious competition to win me. I smile to myself at the fact that he might even have a chance that is unless they come up with something that's hard for him. As I think about it, like this obstacle for example. I instantly regret thinking that, for a feeling of nervousness grows inside me; Hiei isn't very knowledgeable about anything in the human world.

Another set of girls enter the room, each bringing in a podium, and setting them down in from of the competitors. Hiei seems to follow the others and steps up to one. He seems to be a little nervous, but he's also able to hide most of his feelings. My own nervousness seems to grow even more when a girl goes up to him and starts asking him his set of questions. I cross my fingers, hoping to some god up there that he gets them right.

It seems to take forever, but eventually the girl turns away from him and, by the small smile on her face, my nervousness goes down a bit; he had done good enough – I can tell because I know how to read her face. The others finish quickly after that – most of them had already finished anyways – and the girls hand the cards to Maria, who goes behind the screen until she has the winners chosen. I look to Hiei, noticing that he's watching me. I give him a reassuring smile, still a bit nervous, and he smiles back. I know I've been looking at him the whole time, but I can't help it, plus I don't really want to look at anyone else.

Maria reappears after about ten minutes, smiling widely.

"Alright, I have, in my hand, the numbers that are the 6 winners who will go onto the next round" She walks over to all of them. "When I say your number, move over to the side by the right entrance, those whose number I don't call, you will be escorted away."

I wait with baited breath as she lists off the numbers, I know by the number in front of the podium that Hiei is number three. "4,9,7,1,5 and 8"

"No" I mutter in disbelief.

To Be Continued…….

**Amaya: IM SOOOOO SORRY!!! I didn't mean to take so long with this update and I'm terribly sorry for all of those who I kept waiting ******** I had a VERY bad case of writer's block for the last while, and seeing as how I had nothing pre-written about it, like the other chapters that I had, it took long to come up with things to happen. I'm really sorry!!**

**Yasu: Calm down lady Amaya, I'm sure they're not THAT mad at you. I mean I'm sure they'll read it, seeing as how I hope they were all patient.**

**Amaya: I hope you're right, Yasu. I would be so heartbroken to receive bad comments because my head wouldn't listen to me!! Damn you writers block!**

**Yasu: I said calm down Lady Amaya, everything will be fine. *to audience* please be kind and write good reviews, Lady Amaya has been so stressed lately :S and we promise the next chapter will be up quicker.**

**Amaya: YES!! I know I ended this chapter in such a big cliff hanger and I know ill get objects thrown at me, but don't worry my stories always end up good!! You all know that. Besides, the next chapter has the lemon in it XD and just because it will have a lemon, and the face that I just LOVE writing lemons will make it go by quicker!! BTW: If you don't like lemons, tell me and ill warn you before hand where it starts and ends.**

**Amaya/Yasu: THANKS FOR READING XD leave good reviews or we might think of not continuing!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:** _"Alright, I have, in my hand, the numbers that are the 6 winners who will go onto the next round" She walks over to all of them. "When I say your number, move over to the side by the right entrance, those whose number I don't call, you will be escorted away."_

_I wait with baited breath as she lists off the numbers. I know by the number in front of the podium that Hiei is number three. "4,9,7,1,5 and 8"_

"_No" I mutter in disbelief._

**Chapter 4**

My eyes instantly turn to Hiei, and I notice the strong emotions in his eyes - shock, anger, and hurt - it makes my heart jump; he had really wanted to win me. His eyes meet mine and he forces a small smirk that seems to breaks my heart, he is then pretty much dragged over toward the loser side. I watch him hopelessly, with a sinking heart, wanting for him to stay. I desperately turn to Maria, who, to my surprise, seems to be re-reading the numbers with a curious look on her face.

"Wait!" she calls into the microphone, stopping the guards. "There's been a mistake, one of the numbers aren't right…my page had a smudge on it."

All eyes turn to Maria as she looks up from the page and towards the winners. "Number 8, you have not been chosen. In fact, it is supposed to be number 3 that goes onto the next level".

A disbelieving chorus runs throughout the building but I don't seem to care as I feel my body instantly fill with relief and happiness. Hiei is going to be able to stay! I turn to him again, giving him the best smile I can muster, and I swear I see a blush creeping over his cheeks, even though he quickly looks away. The guards holding him let go and move to number eight. Hiei then walks over to join the winners with, to my surprise yet again, the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

******Obstacle 4: Three Legged Race (Hiei) ******

My heart seems to stop when I don't hear my number listed off, and as two guards grab a hold of my arms and pull me toward the losing side. This is actually it…I lost. Lost the chance to win my fox, and I screwed it up big time with all those damn questions! I knew they were a waste when I first saw them, now I have to go through the rest of my life seeing my fox in the arms of another guy! I can feel my blood boiling just thinking about it, and a sharp pang shoots through my heart when I can imagine Kurama actually enjoying smiling and kissing him like he should do to me.

I look toward Kurama, noticing, with another sharp pang, how he's looking at me, almost as if he's losing his mother. I swallow my anger and hurt, and fake a smirk so that it will hopefully make him feel better. It only seems to make it worse. I look down, feeling his eyes on me painfully, and clench my fists. Suddenly the main girl's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Wait!!" She's probably going to tell us more bad news. I'm glad when the guards stop pulling me, though. "There's been a mistake, one of the numbers aren't right…my page had a smudge on it."

"Huh?" This makes me look up hopefully, even though I try to tell myself that it's over.

"Number 8, you have not been chosen. In fact, it is supposed to be number 3 that goes onto the next level".

Everyone around me shouts out their emotions, but I don't seem to hear as my heart stops, again, but this time for the good. I toward Kurama, the hopeful gleam still in my eyes, and my question is answered by the big smile he gives me. I blush; it seems to be the biggest and happiest one he's ever given me, and I have to look away. The guards let me go and I hold in the urge to punch them for trying to pull me away in the first place. I walk over to the other competitors, trying, and failing, to keep the smile off face; I am still in it and, as I glare at all of my opponents, I think to myself, you guys will never lay a finger on him now. I'll definitely do my best to make it stay that way.

**

After all the losers are taken away - and me being thankful for about the 10th time of not being one of them - the main girl turns to us again with another smile.

"The 4th obstacle will be held outside, so I suggest you all follow me out."

With that said she turns away from us and walks out the side door. My opponents all do as she says and follow her outside quickly; I follow behind them, catching a glance of a girl leading Kurama out behind the curtain.

As I exit the door, I find that the main girl had brought us to concrete ground with white lines marking all the way down to an archway with a pink ribbon tied to it. As she reaches the white line, she turns back to us.

"First thing's first; you will all have to pick someone for a teammate, because the next activity is a three legged race." She takes a glance over to where Kurama is, having just exited the building and is now seated on a decorated bench, then back to us. "Since there is only six of you left, it is possible to have three groups of two. I suggest you find your partner now, so we can get started sooner."

Everyone around me moves then, doing as she says while I just stay put, not really knowing who I would choose anyways. A tapping on my shoulder causes me to turn around. My eyes fall on someone's chest, and I have to look up to meet the owners face. I smirk to myself; this guy is really burly looking. I find myself scrunching my nose when the faint smell of sweat reaches it.

He grins menacingly down at me and grabs my arm. "You're with me, shorty"

I instantly snarl at him, thinking he must be seriously stupid for touching me without permission, but it doesn't seem to affect him, and that's what makes me all the madder.

"Does everyone have their partner?" The main girl asks.

The guys around me all say 'yes', and the burly man nods at her, still giving me that menacing grin.

"Good. Everyone line up and we'll have some help to tie your legs together."

The man pulls me so close to him that his stench almost makes me sick and I growl. A girl walks up to us, cautiously as she catches a look at my face, and I watch as she ties the ribbon around our legs, making them stand together. I notice the way he keeps glancing at Kurama, and I have to push the urge to sick my dragon on him aside as I remember that he is now, though not by choice, my partner and that I need his help to get to the next level.

Again he pulls me, but this time so that we're both standing on the white line. I notice the others doing the same thing. The main girl walks over so that she's in the middle of two lines, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, when I say go, you guys will move as fast as you can, with your partner, to the finish line. The team that makes it goes onto the final round against each other. The losers will be lead away, like usual. Any questions?" She looks at all of us and smiles. "Okay, ready…set….GO!"

The main girl runs off the lines. The burly man pulls my leg as he moves his, and I can barely keep up at the starting, that is until I realize that if I can outrun any demon, I can keep up, or make him go faster. Using a bit of my speed, I pull him down the line. In no time, we're both at the finish line while the others only seem to be halfway down; they give me a disbelieving look.

"Man," The burly man pants. "You're really fast, shorty. I almost couldn't keep up with you."

"Hn" I look at Kurama; He gives me a big smile. Suddenly, the burly man stands in front of me, blocking my view, and waves to him. I growl low in my throat, but he doesn't seem to hear it.

"We have our two finals!" The main girl exclaims. "That means that the competition is soon to be over and we will have our champion!"

The losers are lead out of the building, and the main girl walks over to us with her usual smile. "Good work you two, you made it to the final round. Though one of you won't be lucky enough to win, you both will get something in return for your hard work. The one who comes in second in this obstacle will get a nice constellation prize, courtesy of the girls of Meio High School."

"Heh" the burly man crosses his arms, giving her a smirk. "I won't need that stupid constellation prize; not when I'm gonna win for sure."

"Don't get too cocky" I snarl. "I won't be letting _anyone_ touch him."

He only seems to smirk wider. "You think so? Well let me tell you something; there's _no way_ you'll be beating this body, _shorty_." He emphasizes his point by ripping off his shirt, exposing a lot of muscle. It doesn't faze me one bit, though – I've beaten stronger demons than this guy in seconds. I cross my own arms, giving him my own little smirk.

"Hn, the biggest are always the first to fall."

His smirk seems to fade, a scowl replacing it, and he takes a step toward me.

"Hey, hey!" the main girl interrupts. "Save it for the actual round, you two"

I glance one more time to the burly man, and nod to her. He seems to do the same.

******4****th**** Obstacle: Three Legged Race (Kurama) ******

I watch as the competitors follow Maria out the side door, Hiei being the last one. A tap on my shoulder interrupts me and I turn to see the girl who had been behind the stage the whole time. If I recall correctly, her name is Bethany.

"Follow me" she says.

I nod, giving one last look to the others, and follow her behind the curtain. She brings me outside the building where there is a bench heavily decorated. She tells me I can sit down, so I do. The competitors are already out and they seem to be getting into pairs. I notice a very big man grab Hiei by the arm and drag him to get their legs tied together, after they are confirmed as partners. Inside, I can feel my inner youko growl. The man seems to keep staring at me, then turning back to hiei, but I brush it off.

The man seems to get a bit frustrated that I don't smile at him, and ends up again pulling hiei with him, this time to the white line. Another growl escapes my mind, but I push it away to think about the obstacle. I turn to Maria, who is in the middle of the lines.

"Alright, when I say go, you guys will move as fast as you can, with your partner, to the finish line. The team that makes it goes onto the final round against each other. The losers will be lead away, like usual. Any questions?" She looks at all of them and smiles. "Okay, ready…set….GO!"

They all start moving then, with Hiei looking like he's being dragged for the first bit, but then he seems to get a bit of his demon speed and pulls the man down the line in no time. It amazes me to see that the others are still halfway, I mean compared to a demon, I guess that's all a human can do. When Hiei looks over at me, I give him a smile. He's soon cut off by the man stepping in front of him, and I frown, not wanting to give the man the pleasure of said smile.

Maria calls out that Hiei and the man are the winners of the obstacle and, getting the losers lead out of the building, walks over to them. She gives them her smile, saying something that I can't hear, seeing as she's not talking into the mic. I can only guess that she's talking about the next obstacle. I watch as the man and Hiei seem to get into a bicker, and Maria quickly intervenes. They are once again supposed to follow her, but this time back into the building.

I let out a small sigh, wishing that they had planned for the all the events to be in one place, and follow Bethany again when she comes near. As I enter back into the 'castle', I notice that someone had added a big circular mat in the middle of the floor while we were all outside. Maria goes to stand in the middle of it, and she coaxes hiei and the other man to stand on her sides.

"The final obstacle is this; it is the actual fight for love! And it will determine who gets to take our lovely maiden's heart!"

While she's announcing, I notice two girls step out from the sides, both carrying a wooden sword. They make their way over to the 'competitors' and hand one to each of them. Hiei is the first to get into a fighting stance, but Maria stops him.

"First, before you start, I want to tell you that this is to be a clean fight; that means no cheating moves. The one who gets pushed off the mat and onto the actual floor is the one who loses." She takes one look at them. "One last thing; I want you two to shake hands before and after the match to prove that it's only a friendly competition. "

The big man is the first to move, sticking out his hand for hiei to take with a taunting smile. Hiei hesitantly steps forward and I can see the anger in his eyes. They shake hands and Maria smiles.

******Final Obstacle: The fight for love (Hiei)******

Once again we have to follow the main girl, but this time it is back inside the building. Personally, I think all this following her is getting annoying, but I force myself to think only of Kurama, and that is what stops me from lashing out at something. When we walk back into the castle, there is a big mat in the middle of the floor. The main girl walks over to it and stands in the middle, she then gestures us to follow _again. _I move to beside her, while the burly man gets on the other side. He gives me a smirk but I ignore it.

"The final obstacle is this; it is the actual fight for love! And it will determine who gets to take our lovely maiden's heart!"

I'm surprised when suddenly a girl appears beside me; she hands me a wooden sword. I grab it – not bothering to stop the image that pops into my head of beating the hell out of the burly man - and get into a fighting stance, not really sure when I'm supposed to attack. The main girl stops me though and I scowl, standing back up straight. The man gives me a smirk, and I have no doubt in my mind that he had been thinking the _exact_ same thing.

"First, before you start, I want to tell you that this is to be a clean fight; that means no cheating moves. The one who gets pushed off the mat and onto the actual floor is the one who loses." She takes one look at us. "One last thing; I want you two to shake hands before and after the match to prove that it's a friendly competition. "

The burly man moves forward and out stretches his hand. I simply stare at it, my anger burning as I think I have to touch him _again. _I step forward, though, and grab it, making sure to give him a tight squeeze and we shake hands. He doesn't even to flinch which makes me all the madder. The main girl smiles at our actions, while I get back to my spot as quickly as I can.

The main girl steps back so that she's at the end of the mat.

"Alright, you guys ready?"

We both nod, impatiently because we both seem _so_ eager to fight the other and watch them lose.

"Start!"

With that, she moves off of the mat completely, backing up far away so she won't get hurt, and that's when he seems to move too. He catches me off guard with his strength as he hits my weapon with his full force. He tries to push me back with it, but I manage to keep my footing and quickly duck out of the attack to get a hit on his back. Knowing I can't use a lot of my speed, other wise people will ask questions, I go slower than usual. He seems to read my movements for he turns around and catches the attack with his hand, holding the sword with a firm grip.

I growl as I try to take it back from him, and he manages to keep it in his grip. With his free hand, he lands a hard blow onto my side. I grunt and finally take the sword back, stumbling back a bit with the force. He lunges at me again, pressing his sword against mine again and trying with all his energy to push me toward the end of the mat. His pushing seems to have gotten stronger, and I find myself sliding back slowly. I growl when I realize that the way he's standing, while pushing me, makes it hard for me to duck out again. He must have learned from the first time, damn human.

I push back as hard as I can, but he still manages to out do me and I realize with a sinking heart, that I have no way of escaping, unless I overpower him, and I'm getting closer and closer to the edge. He seems to see my realization in my eyes for he smirks.

"I told you; no one can beat this body. Not when I train at the gym 5 hours each day"

I grunt and give him a glare, still trying to push back but with no luck. "And I told _you, _the biggest are always the first to fall." I snarl.

His smirk goes bigger as he gives one big push that brings me a lot closer. I start to sweat. Damn it! I am not being beaten by a weak human! Again I try to push back, but still no luck. I look toward Kurama, and he gives me a desperate look. I feel my heart cringe and look back at the man. His smirk is changed now, as I get closer to the edge; it's more of a perverted smirk now.

"You know, once I get my hands on that pretty piece of meat, I'm going to have him screaming under me as I shove my huge dick into his awaiting body."

My eyes seem to go dark then, and I feel the anger immediately take hold of my body. How dare he talk like that about my fox?! _My_ fox!! My grip gets tighter on the sword as I imagine myself ripping him to shreds. He seems to notice the darker tinge in my eyes, for his eyes show slight confusion and slight fear. I give him a cold smile as I seem to find strength and I start to push _him _back. His eyes go worried as he tries to push back, this time with no luck for him. I push him from inch to inch, feeling my inner demon coming closer to exposing itself, but not finding it in myself to care. This human really crossed the line and if I do end up tearing his body to pieces, he definitely deserves it.

"You damn Shorty! Where the fuck did you get the strength?!"

I grunt slightly, and, in response, I give him a major push that almost sends him to the ground. He manages to keep his footing, much to my disappointment. I smirk evilly to myself when I notice him trying _so_ hard, yet not hard enough. Now is _his_ time to feel helpless and weak.

As I manage to bring him an inch before the edge, I notice that my hands are turning green and I can feel my fangs start to grow longer. His eyes are now petrified as he sees my demonic changes and he quickly pulls away, tripping on the mat and landing hard on his butt. I'm not done with him though, even though I know I had won. I walk over to him and he cringes, backing away as fast as he can. From somewhere, I can hear my name being called, but I'm too far gone now to even bother to care.

The voice seems to get louder with my name as I advance closer to the man, and I'm stopped when someone grabs a hold of me around the waist. I look down, ready to rip whoever it is to shreds for interrupting, and halt when I notice the pair of sparkling emerald eyes staring desperately at me.

"Hiei, stop. It's over." Kurama whispers.

All the anger seems to deflate from my body as I stare down at my beautiful fox. He seems to notice too, for he pulls away, instantly making me disappointed. With a blush on his face, he gives me a nervous smile.

******Final Obstacle: The fight for love (Kurama)******

The fight starts, with the big man lunging at Hiei. He seems to catch him by surprise by his strength. I know that Hiei is going to use as little demonic speed or power as he can to win this battle, because he knows how important it is to me that we keep a façade that were human, and so I'm hoping he'll be able to get through it.

I watch as Hiei ducks around the man, after he had their swords together, and goes for a back hit. The man, who I now believe is a lot smarter than he looks, seems to catch onto what's going to happen, and again locks their blades, this time making sure that Hiei can't duck away again. I realize, with the position that Hiei is stuck in, that it is now a battle of strength and not wit, as they both push against each other.

My heart stops as I notice that the man seems to be stronger than Hiei, and how he is getting pushed closer to where he can lose. Hiei glances toward me with also a bit of a desperate look – he knows he's going to lose – and it turns into a sharp pang that shoots through my heart. Suddenly something happens when he looks back at the man; the aura around him starts to rise and my stomach clenches. I know_ exactly_ what's happening.

"No" I whisper. "Don't do it Hiei"

My heart sinks dramatically when I notice him getting stronger and pushing the other man back, just like he had been. I would be happy, but how can I when Hiei is going to reveal what he truly is? His demonic changes seem to appear the most once he has the man at the edge of the mat, and I notice that the man is petrified, by the way he pretty much throws himself back. From the corner of my eye, I notice that some of the girls had gathered around, and are watching with their eyes full of awe; even they have to be noticing it. I realize that I'm going to have to stop it.

I freeze when I notice that Hiei is not stopping, even after the man is backing away, and he had won. No one seems to be taking any action against it, which I'm thankful for, so I quickly get up from the chair. Bethany tries to stop me, but I'm already down the stairs and running across the floor.

"Hiei!" I cry out, trying to get his attention. It doesn't work; he keeps advancing, almost like he can't hear me. I call out more desperately as I get closer, still no answer.

I out stretch my arms and grab him around the waist, putting my face in his chest. His body seems to tense then and, as I look up at him, he looks down at me with anger in his eyes. It fades quickly, and I can see the realization in his eyes; all the anger seems to leave him. Realization also hits me when I realize how weird this must be to him now, and it makes my face go red. I pull away quickly and give him a nervous smile. Everyone seems to snap out of it then; the man runs out of the building with desperate speed and Maria walks over to us with her usual smile.

"Well I don't know what happened out here, but I never thought there would be drama in this activity. And I guess the princess had already known who he wanted to win, if he comes down so _eagerly_ to meet him." She gives me a wink, that seems to make my face go even redder and I chance a glance toward Hiei; He is looking like his bored self, though I swear I do spot a small line of red on his cheeks.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" She interrupts, giving both of us a grin, but turns her attention to me. "You still have to kiss the champion."

If possible, I go even redder. Just the thought of Hiei kissing me - well I guess I cant say it's a thought anymore since I'm going to be kissing him soon, but still. Hiei turns to me then, with an amused smirk, and I'm sure it's to do with my red face. I let out a loud gasp as he grabs a hold of my wrist and pulls me close so that he can wrap his other arm around my waist. I gulp as he brings his face closer to mine, and I find myself glancing at his lips.

"Yea, what's taking so long, fox, aren't you going to kiss me?" If possible his smirk gets even bigger, and I gulp again.

I lean over and press our lips together and my knees go so weak, that I swear that if Hiei wasn't holding me right now, my legs would surely buckle. My hands move to his neck for a better hold and he seems to get what I'm thinking for he tightens his hold on my waist. He's the first to pull away and I have to bite back the sound of disappointment that appears in my throat. As I open my eyes, which I hadn't known were closed in the first place, I see him move his face to my side, behind my peripheral vision. I let out another gasp as he blows hot breath on my ear.

"You know, I'm actually glad I listened to those buffoons; this was fun, especially now that I get to choose what to do with you"

A shiver runs down my spine and he brings his head back to give me a devilish smirk.

**Amaya: IM SOOOOOO SOOO SORRY!!1 I KNOW THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING SOOO LONG THAT I WOULD HAVE PROBABLY MADE YOU WAIT ANOTHER WEEK FOR THE WHOLE THING PLUS THE LEMON!! Don't worry there will be a lemon but it will be in the next chapter…IM SO SORRY *dodges anything that will be thrown at me***

**Yasu: Yes lady amaya is truly sorry, she has been busy with personal things that she has not had much free time, but the lemon is sure to be up as soon as possible for those who love them!**

**Amaya: yes! I know I promised to have this chapter made sooner because the lemon was in it but I keep getting the dreaded writer's block!! But I finally completed this part..please don't hate me!**

**Yasu: *Sigh* this will be the last time we disappoint you and ill be sure of that XD.**

**Amaya: oh! And if anyone has any specific P.O.V that they want me to do for the lemon…im thinking of just making it 3****rd**** person….XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Amaya: Alright! This is the long awaited lemon!! Hope you all are ready for it XD**

**Yasu: Yes hopefully it is good for you too :D**

**Amaya/Yasu: ENJOY!!**

*****K&H 4eva!!!*****

Kurama walks down the empty halls of his school building. By now, he is wearing his usual school uniform, but is holding the dress in his hands to return it to the drama club office. Hiei follows quietly behind, a bit irritated that he can't claim his 'prize' just yet - damn girls, making them bring back the dress first. He clenches his fists in his pockets as he watches the stride in the fox's hips, still finding his body heated after the kiss they had shared not even 15 minutes ago.

"This wont take long" Kurama assures, throwing a gentle smile back to him, masking perfectly his also disgruntled state.

"hn" Hiei continues to follow the fox until they reach a door plastered with posters and pictures, showing off different stage performances.

Kurama, moving the dress to hold it in one hand, opens the door, and immediately feels as if he's opened a door to another world. The room is splattered with color; more posters cover the walls, and clothes racks align the walls with different assortments of costumes. Kurama can only gape in awe, seeing as how he's never been in the room before now, while Hiei walks in unaffected. Well, not totally unaffected…the colors can be _a little_ less annoying.

"Come on, fox. The longer you take, the longer I have to wait to claim you." Hiei smirks, seeing the red head shiver visibly.

Kurama steps inside, now looking around for a place to put the dress. Maria had told him where to put it, but he had been too absorbed with thoughts of Hiei that he didn't listen. The demon, sensing his confusion, and on the other hand had been listening perfectly – which is a surprise all in itself – grabs the dress and hangs it on the empty hanger marked 'princess pink'.

"Great, now we can leave." Kurama says with a smile, grabbing a hold of the Hiei's wrist to pull him out of the room. He is stopped when the demon doesn't seem to budge. Kurama looks at him and notices the look in his eyes that indicate he's thinking of something, but the grin also plastered on his lips is indicating that it might be something he may not want to hear.

Crimson eyes turn to the fox, with Kurama's breathing hitching in his throat, his face shading red, as he sees the pure lust swimming within them.

"H-Hiei…?"

The smirk on Hiei's face seems to get all the bigger at his flustered state, and he grabs the hand that had been holding his wrist, pulling the owner's body flush against his for the second time that day. Kurama lets out a gasp.

"You know I was thinking, fox." The demon starts, moving his face closer. Hiei nips at Kurama's jaw, relishing in the slight moan that leaves his lips. "I don't really feel like running _all _the way to your house. I think we should just do it here."

Emerald eyes widen at this. "..H-here?!...Hiei, we could get caug- ah! "

Said demon had moved a nip to his neck and shoulder, finding a sensitive spot, and almost making Kurama's knees buckle. Hiei suddenly pulls away and Kurama lets out a small whimper of dissatisfaction. Hiei walks over toward the door, pretty much slamming it, and then clicking the lock, turning back to give the fox a sexy smirk.

"Oh yes, we're doing it in here, fox; I can't wait for you any longer."

The growl causes a set of shivers to run down Kurama's spine, and he desperately looks around for somewhere comfortable so they can do this. His eyes pick up the sight of another door, behind the costumes, and he moves toward it.

"Just wait one more second" The fox smiles to himself as he sees an irritated look come up on his soon-to-be lover's face. Kurama opens the door, getting the surprise of his life when it turns out to be a small bedroom. "Well I'll be darned"

Hiei appears beside him, smirking at the site.

"It's almost like they were expecting us"

The red head nods and walks over to the bed. Hiei follows in and shuts the door, not bothering to lock it since the other one is already. Kurama gives Hiei a sexy smile over his shoulder, before turning and jumping back onto the bed, stretching his body so that he's lying with his hands behind his head.

"Comfy"

Hiei smirks back at him, and pulls off his cloak in one sweep, exposing his chest and black pants. He throws it to his side and walks over to the bed.

Kurama's eyes move over the exposed skin while Hiei crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees. The red head sits up, bringing his arms behind him to hold him up. The fire demon crawls over so that his hands are on both sides of Kurama's body, looming over him. Kurama leans up to give him a kiss, but is stopped when Hiei brings up a finger to his lips. The red head gives him a cute pout, which is rewarded by another smirk.

"You're _my _prize fox; that means that I get to decide what to do with you."

Kurama shivers once again and watches as Hiei pushes his torso down, with one hand, and crawls over him. The demon trails his hand down the shirt of the dreadfully purple uniform, to the bottom, bringing it up slowly, while making sure to trail his fingers along the exposed skin. Kurama lets out a sharp gasp as his nipple is brushed along the way.

Straying from his task for the want of hearing that delicious gasp again, Hiei's hand leaves the shirt to brush against the bud yet again, giving it bit more force.

"Ah….H-Hiei…"

His hand leaves and he leans over to claim the bud into his lips, making sure to trace his fang along it as he pulls gently. Kurama's back arches into his touch, a loud cry escaping his lips. The smirking demon brings his hand to the other, pinching and twisting it until he has the fox squirming below him in pleasure.

"Hiei….S-stop teasing…!"

Hiei pulls away from the hardened nubs. He uses both hands to remove Kurama's shirt, with Kurama's help too of course, and throws it to the floor to join his long forgotten cloak. Capturing Kurama's lips, he is not surprised when said red head's mouth opens to give him full access. Hiei takes it, tasting and mapping every crevice in Kurama's mouth, while also manipulating the fox's tongue into a dance, which he quickly dominates. The demon's hands, with Kurama's full attention in the kiss, trail down and pull down both the fox's pants and briefs.

Kurama gasps into the demon's mouth, feeling the cool air meeting his erection. Hiei pulls away, looking down at the panting fox, emerald eyes half lidded with lust, and a line of drool separating their lips. The demon smirks, and breaks the line by moving down to the red head's navel. He pulls the pants and briefs down Kurama's legs, also throwing them to the floor, and takes a glance to meet the fox's eyes. Said emerald eyes clench shut and a long moan escapes him as Hiei nips at the junction between his thigh and length. A calloused hand surrounds his member, pumping slowly, while the teasing mouth is yet to halt with its nips.

"Hiei" Kurama moans, fisting his hands in the sheets and spreading his legs wider. Said demon decides then to take pity on him and moves to his prize, taking it deep within his mouth, and drawing a loud cry from the fox beneath him. Hiei smiles to himself and starts to bob his head, using his tongue to drag along the under side and with every lick, and Kurama's thought process seems to crumble.

Hiei, giving one last lick, pulls away once he gets a taste of pre cum. After removing his own pants, He brings a hand up to Kurama's mouth and chuckles at the glare he's given before his fingers are accepted in. The demon has to stop himself from moaning as Kurama gives him a naughty stare while licking and sucking his fingers, slowly and sensually. He quickly pulls them out, finding himself panting at the little show, and once they are deemed wet enough, and traces them down Kurama's length to his hole. Hiei leans up to give the fox a kiss while entering his finger.

Kurama lets out a whine in discomfort, not used to this happening in his human body, and tries to relax. A second finger is added, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his body as they brush against his prostate. Hiei swallows the fox's moan and pulls back, smirking when he continuously brushes against the spot, and making Kurama writhe wantonly. Making sure to keep Kurama's mind on the pleasure, Hiei adds in another, now beginning to scissor them.

Kurama releases his death grip on the sheets and throws his arms around Hiei's neck when he feels he's had enough. He pants out, "Hiei…please… take me now"

Hiei, also finding the he had enough, from the continuous moaning that would go straight to his groin, nods, giving him another smirk. "Alright" The fingers are pulled out, with Kurama's body immediately missing them, and something bigger pushes in.

Kurama whimpers in pain, his eyes closing tightly and his hands tightening on Hiei's shoulders, as he feels like he's being torn in two. The red head quickly forces himself to take a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles yet again, knowing from past experience, that it helped a lot.

Hiei stops when he's in to the hilt and looks worriedly down at the fox. Emerald eyes open and Kurama gives him a small painful smile, motioning him to go on. He does, pulling out a bit, and then thrusting back in. Kurama lets out a moan feeling a mixture of both pain and pleasure. The demon takes it as a good sign and continuously thrusts back in until Kurama is begging him to go faster, now feeling no pain.

"Ah! Hiei…Faster..Harder…_Deeper!"_

Said demon complies, gripping the fox's hips in hand and moves his legs over his shoulders. He angles his hips differently, which causes him to hit Kurama's sweet spot head on, making him see stars. A loud cry escapes said red head, his neck stretching back against the pillow, as Hiei continues to ruthlessly hit the spot, until he feels he cant take it anymore.

"I'm…going to come…Hiei"

Hiei nods, showing that he too is close, and grips Kurama's erection, pumping it to their rhythm. That is the last straw for the fox. With a loud scream, his come shoots onto their stomachs. Hiei follows soon enough, unable to stand the clenching of Kurama's inner muscles, and he fills the red head's body with his own. Hiei falls forward, no energy left to move and Kurama lets out a shaky breath as he tries to get his breathing back in control.

The demon seems to find a bit of energy to roll over and hug the fox close to his body, his hands wrapping around Kurama's waist. Kurama leans up to give him a kiss, pulling back with a smile.

"You don't know how happy I was to see that you were one of my competitors, Hiei."

"Hn. Thank the detective later on, for he's the one who managed to get me into it."

"Hmmm? You two didn't fight or anything did you?" Kurama asks warily, worrying about if people had actually caught them if they were.

"No, he suckered me into it with the image of you with another man."

Kurama smiles teasingly. "So he pretty much got you overly jealous and protective over me"

"hn" A slight blush creeps upon the demon's face, and he looks away. It only seems to cause Kurama to smile more.

The fox snuggles deeper into the warm, bare chest and lets out a content sigh.

"I love you, Hiei"

Hiei gives a smile and tightens his arms around the fox. "I love you too, fox"

The cute moment doesn't last long, though, as they both find out, when suddenly the door to the room is burst open with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Maria standing behind it, all with big grins on their faces. Kurama's face immediately goes red. HIei feels his anger start to boil, and he pulls the blanket over them, hugging the fox tighter as he glares at the buffoons.

Yusuke's grin doesn't falter from the glare; instead it seems to get bigger. "Congratulations, we knew you would win, hiei"

Matia claps her hands together with a smile. "Yes, he did awesome, I was so proud. I even had him when I listed off the wrong number"

"Huh?" Hiei's glare falters, it coming back in full when he realizes what she's talking about.

"You mean you actually listed off number 8 on purpose?" Kurama asks, feeling a bit of anger swell in him.

"Yup" she smiles more. "But it was worth the reaction."

"That was when she figured who you wanted to win" Kuwabara chimes in.

Kurama finds himself go a bit red at that, but he doesn't get a chance to say anything as Hiei cuts in angrily.

"So you made me think I was going to lose my fox?" he snarls.

Maria laughs nervously at that. "Well it was part of the plan."

"Plan?" Kurama asks, now showing his own anger.

Yusuke starts to get a bit nervous himself, feeling both demon's auras rise and he quickly grabs the two others and pulls them out, slamming the door and fleeing.

The red head lets out a sigh, giving Hiei a wink before going back to cuddle in his chest. "We can get them later, koi"

Hiei's anger fades as he hears the love name Kurama had given to him, finding it sounds good. He also lets out a sigh, but his of aggrevation. "Fine, we can wait."

"Good" A kiss is pressed to the demon's chest, as Kurama closes his eyes. Hiei joins later, finding himself tired. None of them remember that the door is unlocked or that anyone can just walk in on them.

~The End~

*****K&H 4eva!*****

**Amaya" YES! Its finally complete! After I made you guys wait so long, you no longer have to XD..oh and sorry you had to wait in the first place.**

**Yasu: Well you cant really blame yourself Lady Amaya..you had to get ready, and are now attending, College so what else could you have done?**

**Amaya: I dunno…I guess I could've made time. But its all good because its done, finally! Next story I make, im waiting unti; I have it like ¾ done…though I did appreciate the tons of reviews that I got. Thank you all **

**Yasu: Yes thank you all. You are lady Amaya's inspiration when trying to overcome the dreaded block.**

**Amaya: Anyways, now that its finished I can begin working on new ideas…ill try to have some of them done so look for 'em. See ya Later!!**

**Yasu: *waves* Good bye every one, for now.**


End file.
